


Voltron Oneshots

by vibrantpml



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantpml/pseuds/vibrantpml
Summary: Voltron Oneshots!(Excuse my semi-terrible grammar)





	Voltron Oneshots

“Lance, what are you doing?” Called Shiro, quickly using the wings to dodge the attack of the multiple lasers, though it was quite hard with the lack of confidence on his right side. “We need the sword *now* use your bayard!” Was the strong order, though Lance couldn’t do it.

“Shiro, I’m trying, but Red refuses to listen to me… I think it knows something. It’s not responding to my orders,” Lance called from the side, trying frantically to regain control, though to their dismay Voltron broke and the Red Lion took off.

“Lance! Lance! Where are you going?!” Came the cry of Pidge as she veered to the side and dodged yet another deadly laser.

“I don’t know! The lion… holy quiznack!” Lance couldn’t believe his eyes, the small broken pod was closed off, and inside it was… Keith? 

“It’s…it’s Keith?!” Lance exited the lion and pulled the form of Keith out of the pod and put him inside the lion and it took off, straight to the castle.

“Lance? Come in Lance!” Called Coran, and Lance ran into the healing station, holding Keith bridal style and put him inside the healing pod. 

“I’m here. Keith is safe, or so I believe. But I won’t be able to get anywhere with Red. I’m sorry,” Lance held his head low, though was answered with a cry of terror from the healing station.

“It’s Keith!” Lance ran straight to the area and coaxed him to the ground, watching him slowly regain consciousness.

“L-Lance…” He muttered, clutching his arm, and then he smiled. “I missed you buddy, I really did.”


End file.
